


little treasures

by crushgoth



Category: A3! (Anime), A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Married Couple, Morning Sickness, Pregnancy, Sickfic, Vomiting, but double rip to izumi, rip him, sakyo has emetophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28066500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crushgoth/pseuds/crushgoth
Summary: Izumi comes down with some sort of awful illness that neither she nor her husband can chalk up to anything. Then, Izumi starts to think back to the past couple of weeks, and all the pieces begin to fall into place. She and Sakyo are about to learn something that will change their shared life in the best of ways.Who knew something so magical would come at such a disgusting, unpleasant price?
Relationships: Furuichi Sakyou/Tachibana Izumi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my first fic for this series, woo! :D this was originally going to be a one-shot but then i realized it made more sense to split it into chapters. i haven't written the next chapter yet but i've been really inspired to work on this fic so it'll probably be uploaded sometime this week! (please hold me to that)  
> so yeah, the tags give it away lol but izumi is pregnant in this, she just doesn't know it yet. there are some descriptions of her getting sick so if you're sensitive to that, please proceed with caution!

Izumi hasn’t been feeling herself lately.

Well, to say that is putting it lightly. Since yesterday, Izumi has come down with some sort of awful sickness. Her muscles are weak, her head is constantly pounding, she can’t stand up without a sudden wave of lightheadedness, and she gets up about every twenty minutes to empty the contents of her stomach into the toilet - Sakyo is surprised she even has so much left in her, considering it’s all she’s spent the past day doing, and she hasn’t had much of an appetite left over, all things considered. Right now, the man in question is sitting upright on their bed with his back pressed against a pillow. Izumi is snuggled up to his middle, her head lolled against his stomach and her arms lazily strewn around his waist. Sakyo has one hand curled around her back, occasionally moving up to lovingly pet her auburn locks, while he uses the other to leaf through a book - though if he were being honest with himself, he’s retained probably about none of what he’s been reading for the past few pages.

His thoughts have narrowed in on Izumi. He always worries about her, but these past couple of days have been particularly brutal to her, and it seems no amount of medication or rest is helping her through it. Every few minutes, he’ll peer down at her to make sure she hasn’t woken yet; each time she stirs or grunts in her sleep, he impulsively draws her closer, firm enough to provide comfort if she needs it but gentle enough not to disturb her as well. He hasn’t left her side for as long as she’s been asleep, just in case she wakes up and needs his aid again. As soon as she darts to the bathroom, Sakyo plans to be right behind her - admittedly, he doesn’t do well with the sight of others throwing up, but for Izumi, he’ll endure it. He’d do anything for her, and she needs him right now.

The director twists in his loose embrace and slowly cracks her eyes open, discomfort etched into her features. It isn’t a good look for her, he silently decides. She lifts her gaze to meet him, bright pink settling onto piercing violet. Her fuchsia eyes are dark with fatigue and pain, absent of their usual color and energy. A lock of brunette hair adheres to her forehead thanks to the layer of sweat that coats it; he slicks it out of the way for her. “Mmnh… Sacchan?” she mumbles sleepily.

Normally, he would blush profusely and cough out some words of farce anger at the sound of his childhood nickname, but right now, it just makes him smile softly. “Hi, darling,” he greets her, keeping his voice low. “How are you feeling?” He already knows the answer to that question; it doesn’t hurt to ask, though.

“Mmm…” She adjusts herself so that she’s resting higher up on his chest. He sets his book aside, using his now both-free hands to wrap around her slender frame and hold her securely. Despite everything, a weak smile breaks across her face at the feeling of those familiar arms circling around her. “I’ve been better, but I’m glad you’re here, at least.”

He dips down to brush his lips against her forehead. It’s warm. “Of course. I don’t plan on leaving your side anytime soon.”

“I feel bad, though…” she mumbles, lips twisting into a childlike pout. “I don’t want you to catch whatever I have.”

“Shhh, shhh.” He strokes her hair comfortingly, playing no mind to the multiple tangles his fingers meet. “Don’t worry about that, love. I have a strong immune system; I’m sure I’ll be fine. I only want to take care of you right now.”

Izumi opens her mouth to say something; before she can get the words out, though, a pale hue befalls her typically rosy cheeks. She quickly clamps her lips together, a faint whimper escaping her. Sakyo can immediately tell that she’s about to be sick, and he’s making a beeline for the bathroom before she even finds the energy to pull herself out of bed.

As soon as she reaches the bathroom, Izumi is collapsing to her knees, and whatever is left in her stomach spills from her mouth into the toilet.

A shudder courses through Sakyo at the sight. He can’t help but grimace, but he knows that he’ll need to stomach it - after all, Izumi is probably much more uncomfortable experiencing this than he is witnessing it, and if anyone needs the solace right now, it’s her, without question. He moves closer to her, threading her chocolate brown locks through his slender fingers and bunching it up at the nape of her neck, using his hand as a makeshift hair tie to keep her hair out of reach from her mouth. His other hand goes to her back, rubbing circles into her skin as he whispers what he hopes are comforting words into her ear.

“There, there. It’s alright, love. I’m here.” She stops vomiting for a moment, if only to let a sob escape her throat, and then begins right back up again. It makes Sakyo’s chest feel tight.

Once she’s effectively puked herself out, she meekly turns herself around and presses her face into Sakyo’s chest, slumping against him as lax as a rag doll.

Sakyo can’t help it; his body tenses up. He awkwardly pats the top of her head, trying to peel her away from him delicately and without hurting her feelings. “Izumi, I love you, but please, take care to wipe your mouth after vomiting before you try to cuddle up to me.”

“Eh?” She pulls back, clamping a hand over her mouth in embarrassment when she notices the tiny pale spot her lips have left on his otherwise dark clothes. “Oh dear… I-I’m so sorry, Sakyo…!”

When she looks up at him, her brows crinkled and eyes wide with guilt, his hardened expression almost instantly melts back into one of understanding and patience. He can never stay frustrated with her for long, especially not when she makes _that_ face, and especially not when she’s already feeling so shitty. He sighs, pets her head and kisses her forehead. “It’s alright; I can just wash this shirt. Want me to carry you back to bed?”

She nods meekly, her head still lazily propped against his chest. He feels that familiar sting in his heart again. He scoops her up off the bathroom floor, not missing the way she tosses her arms around his neck and childishly clings to him, which makes him smile. When he sets her back down on the bed, he does so carefully, as if she’s the most fragile thing on earth. He’s sure to husk his shirt off and discard it into the hamper before settling back into the warm silk of their sheets with her - skin on skin contact is always something she’s found great comfort in, plus, no way in Hell is he about to go to sleep in a shirt that has a vomit stain on it. 

“Mm…” She moves to press up against him again, and he brings his arms around her without even thinking about it. “Thank you again for taking care of me, Sakyo…”

He squeezes her just a bit tighter. “You’re my wife, Izumi. I’ll always take care of you.”

“I know,” she says, humming in pleasure when one of his hands caresses her lower stomach. “Doesn’t mean I can’t appreciate it.” She laces their hands together, the pad of her thumb riding over his (much more calloused) knuckles. “I love you.”

No matter how long they’ve been married for, no matter how long they’ll remain together - and by God, he knows that’s going to be forever - he’ll always feel his heart start to clatter against his ribcage when he hears her say those words. He kisses the top of her head. “I love you too, Izumi. Get some rest, now.”

Sakyo looks down at her, stroking her hair and belly, until he knows for sure she’s fallen asleep, her breathing pattern having evened out. He stays up for a while longer to admire her as she sleeps - drinking in her cream-colored skin, the auburn sheen of her hair in the dim lights of their bedroom, the shadows of her eyelashes against her flushed cheeks and the shape of her petal pink lips. Her mere presence provides him with a sense of peace, and it doesn’t take long for him to follow suit and join her in sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why does that last sentence make it sound like they died LOL


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i actually wrote most of this the same day i uploaded the first chapter, but it took me a while to finish just because i had no clue how to end it. orz so i'm sorry if the ending seems abrupt, that's something i always struggle with in my writing lol  
> this chapter pushed it up to a T rating due to some nsfw implications at the very end, but nothing explicit happens.

When Izumi wakes up the next morning, the ache from the previous day is still ringing throughout her abdomen, but it’s hard for her mood to be completely soured when her senses are caressed with the aroma of her favorite tea. She rolls over to check her nightstand - not only has Sakyo brewed her a mug, but he’s left her a handwritten note right next to it, and a tiny chrysanthemum laid across it for good measure.

_Izumi -  
I didn’t wake you this morning because I think it would be wise if you take the day off and rest. I’ll be assuming the role of Mankai’s director for today and until you recover. Please rest up and try not to worry about work today.  
Love, Sakyo_

Heavy, tired eyes travel over the kanji that have been neatly scrawled in gold gel pen, and she smiles. She reaches for the mug of tea and curls her fingers around it, then takes a sip - it’s the perfect temperature, and sweetened with a drop of honey, the way he knows she likes it. The warmth of the tea courses through her body, and she’s happy.

That happiness is short-lived, though, because then the waves of nausea from earlier are raining down on her like a torrent of bullets. She sets her tea down before practically running to the bathroom.

It hits her all at once when she’s hunched over the toilet, retching her guts out for the - hundredth? thousandth? she’s lost count - time within the past seventy-two hours.

Sakyo hasn’t caught whatever she has. Sure, he insists he has a resilient immune system, but whatever “bug” has taken ahold of her has been absolutely _relentless_ , and snuggling up to her for two days wouldn’t be kind to anyone.

Izumi looks up, her hands shaking as she grips the sides of the toilet. Her mind is fuzzy, her vision blurred around the edges, but somehow, things are falling into place.

She and Sakyo haven’t necessarily been _trying_ , per se, but they aren’t _not_ trying either. She mulls over the past month in her mind, flipping through all of their recent activity, and it all begins to make a lot more sense. She’ll take a test, probably later today, just so she’s one hundred and ten percent sure, but…

Mysterious “stomach bug” appearing out of nowhere, while nothing is going around, that her husband is somehow miraculously immune to? Check.

Missing her monthly visit from the “little red sister,” as her mother used to call it? Check.

Having not used any form of contraceptive in so long that she can no longer attach a date to when they stopped, or even a general time frame? Check.

She stands up on a pair of shaky legs so that she can take a good, long look at her reflection in the mirror. She wipes some stray spots of drool and vomit from the corners of her mouth, then presses a flattened palm against her lower stomach, rubbing it as if trying to smooth out the wrinkles in her pajama shirt.

She smiles at her reflection. Suddenly, this vicious illness doesn’t seem so bad anymore.

* * *

Izumi goes into the kitchen and instantly lights up at the revelation that he hasn’t left yet when she sees his tall, slender body propped up against their counter. At the sound of her footsteps, he turns his attention away from the black coffee he’s been sipping and points his eyes in her direction instead.

“Didn’t I tell you to stay in bed?” Sakyo asks her, lifting an eyebrow.

“You said no such thing,” she retorts. “Your note said to take the day off, rest up and not think about work. It didn’t say I couldn’t leave my bed.”

“I suppose that’s fair,” he sighs. “You aren’t coming to the theatre with me today, though.”

“That’s not why I’m here,” she begins, a pink hue dancing across her cheeks. She coils a lock of auburn hair around her index finger, toying with it between her index finger and thumb.

Sakyo, his interest clearly piqued, takes a step closer to her, his features alight with concern. “…Darling?”

Straightening her spine and filling her chest with air, she decides to go in for the kill, no sugar-coating or beating around the bush. “Sakyo, I think I’m pregnant.”

It’s a good thing he set his coffee down before she said that, because he surely would have dropped it.

She searches his face for a reaction. All she gets is a twitching of his eyebrow, then a thinning of his lips, and finally, a singular nod of understanding. “I see. Are you late?”

She nods. “By at least two weeks, for sure. And we haven’t been using any birth control lately, so I just figured…”

“Right.” He picks his coffee back up, continuously showing no discernible expression in his face. “I think it would be wise to take a test, then. Do you want me to get you some quickly before I head off to the theatre?”

Izumi shakes her head. “No, but thank you. I’ll get them myself; you have to leave right about now, anyways.”

His eyes flit briefly to the clock - upon noticing that she’s right, he sighs. “I probably should.” Shyly, he walks over to kiss her forehead, the corners of his lips lifting the smallest bit when she leans into the contact. “Do try to take it easy today, though, alright?”

“I promise.” She kisses his chin, and with that, he’s out the door, leaving her alone with her thoughts - and an unanswered question that needs to be addressed.

* * *

Cut to a few hours later, Izumi can’t even suppress the smile that paints her features as she peeks down at her bathroom sink and is met with the sight of three pregnancy tests perfectly lined up, all bearing a pair of identical pink lines.

She claps her hands over her face, the heat from her cheeks seeping into her palms. Every few seconds she’ll bring a hand down to rest just below her navel, and perhaps it’s just some sort of illusion but she _swears_ she can feel the gentle beat of a tiny heart underneath her skin. This is insane. Her and Sakyo’s child is inside of her. In nine months, there’s going to be a tiny human, the permanent embodiment of their eternal love.

She doesn’t know how Sakyo is going to receive the news. All she knows is that she’s extremely, unbreakably happy right now. Again, they weren’t necessarily trying to get pregnant, but the subject of kids has definitely come up before - never as a full-length conversation, never more than a passing thought, but the possibility was always _there_ , hanging in the air between them. And now, it’s a reality. She doesn’t know if he’s prepared to hear this, but she, for sure, is prepared to deliver the news.

She imagines him holding a baby - _their_ baby. The tiny thing being cradled tenderly in his large, strong hands. His lips softly ghosting along a tuft of velvety blonde - or brown, depending on which gene the baby takes - hair. His long fingers streaking down their back as they curl up on his chest and peacefully sleep. The visual image makes her instinctively wrap her arms around herself. Izumi feels like she’s glowing.

The sound of the door clicking open and the tapping of shiny black shoes against the floor snaps her out of her thoughts.

“Izumi?” he calls out.

She straightens herself out in the mirror and expunges her face of any trace of emotion. She wants to have a poker face in the moments leading up to the breaking of the news - she doesn’t want to give anything away. Where’s the fun in that? (Not to mention she’s incredibly nervous; but you didn’t hear that from her.)

When she meets him at the doorway, she smiles at him the same as she always does. “How was your day? The boys didn’t give you too much trouble, I hope.”

He sighs, pulling off his scarf and bunching it into a messy, crumpled ball of gray linen. “Not much more than they usually do, anyways. When I mentioned that you weren’t feeling well, a few of them did chuckle and entertain the notion that you were possibly pregnant, but I quickly told them to knock it off.”

A dark red hue claims Izumi’s cheeks. “I see.” So Sakyo had shut down the boys for saying Izumi may have been pregnant, and now they’re going to have to announce that she, in fact, is. How embarrassing for them. “And, aha, um, speaking of that…”

“Hm?” He looks away from the coat rack where he’s hanging up his scarf and jacket. Izumi can’t help but think that the curious look on his face reminds her of a puppy; to this day it amazes her how cute he can be sometimes. “Did you take a test, already?”

She nods, trying to ignore the electric feeling that brews in her chest and stomach. Here it comes. “Yeah. I took quite a few while you were gone, actually.”

“And?” He takes a step towards her, both hands immediately going to her arms where he rubs them comfortingly. She sighs contentedly at the feeling of his hands on hers - a feeling she will never get used to. But, she’s still not sure where exactly things are going to go from here.

She shyly makes eye contact with him, fidgeting with the sleeve of her sweatshirt as she speaks. “Well… before I tell you… tell me what answer you’re hoping to hear.” Sakyo blinks, and Izumi tucks her tongue into her cheek before adding a timid, “please.”

His eyebrows slide towards one another, his lower lip pulled between his teeth. The silence suspended in the air between them seems like it’s drowning her. Then, he speaks, the vibrato of his voice making her heart leap from her chest into her throat. “Izumi, darling.” Sakyo’s gentle caresses on her arms tighten into something more like a light grip. “Please… tell me we are having a baby.”

The statement impales Izumi right through the chest. She’s all parted lips and unblinking eyes as their gazes drill into one another, the sounds of their breathing amplified in the otherwise quiet house. His violet eyes are swimming with a desperate, vulnerable look she’s never seen him with before, and her chest feels like it’s going to burst at any moment.

He wants a baby. Those pictures that ran through her head earlier are going to become real. He’s going to love the child growing inside of her - no, he already does love them. They’re going to watch that child grow, together. There’s a fire welling up inside of her. She loves him so much, so deeply and so hard that it’s driving her mad. She thought her love for him had already reached its limits but the look on his face right now alone has made that love grow tenfold, and she can only imagine how she’s going to feel about him when she lays eyes upon him holding their child.

So she does what any sweet, loving wife would do, and takes this as an opportunity to fuck with him.

She sucks in a breath as her eyes briefly dart to the floor. “I would tell you that, but…” She looks back up at him, mustering a sad smile. “It wouldn’t be true.”

He opens his mouth to say something, but closes it just as quickly, his gaze floating down to their feet. Izumi doesn’t need to be making eye contact with him to know that his eyes are sad. He chuckles; there’s no joy behind it, only bitterness and perhaps a pinch of irony. “Ah… I see.”

Izumi steps closer to him until their chests are touching and coils both arms around his waist. “It’s alright. We can try again someday. And _actually_ be prepared for it this time. Okay?”

She hears him swallow thickly, then he places his chin on the crown of her head and wraps both arms around her back. “… Alright.”

They remain in that embrace before he begins to feel her body tremble against his. Initially, he brings her closer, instantly assuming that her body is being wracked with sobs, but when he hears the unmistakable melody of her giggles drifting through the minimal space between them, he loosens his grip, features drawing into a confused frown. “What’s so amusing?”

When Izumi pulls back, she’s full on laughing, peals of laughter bubbling from her throat and her face stretching into a wide, mirthful grin. It’s a lovely sight to behold, but that doesn’t mean he’s any less confused. “Oh, my gosh, you actually fell for that, huh?” She covers her mouth with her hand to force even more of her giggles down. “I guess I’ve picked up on a lot of acting tips from watching you guys. Maybe I should be in the next play, too!”

“Why, you little - !” Sakyo extends a hand towards her in preparation for a ruthless barrage of noogies, but stops just short of the crown of her head when the reality of what she’s just said finally sets in. “Wait… so, you mean…”

“I’m sorry, Sakyo.” Her laughter ebbs, but her smile hasn’t faded, although it no longer has amusement written all over it - now, the only thing he can read on her face is pure, unadulterated joy. “I guess I just wanted to see if I was good enough to fool you. But on a serious note, every single test I’ve taken has said the same thing.” He swears a golden light appears around her as she cradles her stomach. “Sakyo, I’m pregnant. We’re having a baby.”

The look of absolute delight that flashes across his eyes before spreading through the rest of his face was worth the days spent bedridden and vomiting her guts out, no question. Sakyo presses his lips together tightly as if trying to suppress the biggest smile he’ll ever wear in his life - and he is - before he’s suddenly grabbing Izumi and swooping her into a secure embrace. One arm goes around her shoulders, the other around her waist, and his face is burrowed into the crook of her neck.

“I don’t even have it in me to be angry with you for tricking me,” he mutters.

She laughs again, bringing her own arms around him so she can return the contact.

To hell with his manliness, pride, and austerity. Hot tears are spilling from Sakyo’s violet eyes before he can even think about stopping them. They fog up his glasses and magnify his twin moles.

Izumi is the first to break the hug, doing so the moment she feels his body convulse with a snivel - their arms don’t completely depart from each other’s bodies, but she’s pulled back enough that she can get a good look at his face. “Honey, are you crying?” she asks, lifting a hand to paw at the wet tracks lining his pale cheeks.

She teases him as though her eyes aren’t also glittering with unshed tears, but he chooses not to comment on that fact. “I’m just… so happy, Izumi.” He barks out a noise that sounds somewhat like a laugh and a joyous cry layered on top of one another. “We’re gonna have our own little brat.”

Izumi lightly bats her hand against his cheek, but the smile plastered to her face betrays the notion that she’s truly angry. “Don’t call our child a brat!” she scolds him.

“You know I say that in the most loving way possible,” he chuckles before enclosing her into another warm hug.

“I know.” She stamps her lips against the side of his neck, then brushes them along the contours of his collarbone. “Papa,” she whispers, the word immediately sending her dissolving into another giggle fit.

“Mama,” he mimics, kissing the top of her head once, twice. “I love you.” He cradles the back of her head with his large hand, planting another kiss against her forehead.

“I love you so much.” She throws her arms around his neck and connects their lips in a brief kiss. “This is going to be amazing.” She quickly kisses him again. “You’re going to be such a great father.” She presses her lips to his once more, but leaves them there this time, kissing him long and deep.

Sakyo presses both palms into her stomach as he deepens the kiss. It’s almost hard for him to believe that there’s a tiny life blooming beneath his fingers - a life that he and the person he loves the most created together. He knows that the child is going to see an act of true love in every gesture between their parents, is going to grow into somebody who isn’t afraid to pursue their dreams even in the face of any obstacle. Somebody who knows that they’re loved; not just by their parents, but by everybody around them.

“I love you, Izumi,” he reminds her as her naked body hovers above his that night, her bare toes digging into the taffeta they've buried themselves in. “I’ve loved you ever since we were children.” He kisses her neck, relishing in the noise it earns him. “There’s nobody else whose child I would want to be the father of.” He closes his hand around her wrist as she cups his jaw lovingly, beaming as he leans into the touch. “I’m so proud to be in love with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did anyone catch that brief simpsons reference LOL


End file.
